Miss Viper
by Ortongirl1993
Summary: When you become the Viper's lady...who knows what you'll go through...
1. Character

Character: Melissa Orton

Hometown: Madisonville, KY

Age (T): 20 ¾

Age (N): 22

Occupation: College student Major: Medical Information Technology

In the story: Evolution's manager

Spouse: Randy Orton

Children: Randal Jr


	2. Meeting Evolution

Evolution's New Manager

Meeting Evolution

It all started when I got a call from Vince McMahon…. "Hello" I answer.

This is Vince McMahon; Chairman of the WWE….I'm calling to offer you a job as the Manager of Evolution.

When do I get started? I reply

How soon can you get to Stamford, Connecticut to WWE Headquarters? Says Vince

How soon do you want me there? I say

Today, I will book you a plane and hotel right as we speak, he says

Few hours later I'm on a plane to Stamford, CT

I land there and head to WWE Headquarters to meet up with Vince, Stephanie, and Evolution dressed to impress….

I walk up to and head into the building freaking out…. This is it….

I'm directed to a grand meeting room where Vince, Stephanie, Triple H, Batista, and Randy Orton are sitting around this large wood meeting table.

Hello, I'm Melissa….I say sitting next to Randy

It's nice to finally meet you, says Vince

It's nice to meet all you, I reply back

How about we send you and Evolution in a limo around town so you guys can get to know each other, says Stephanie

All of us say that sounds wonderful to us

Next thing I know I'm sitting in a limo with Evolution

Alright there are a few rules as our manager... says Triple H

1\. No relationships with our enemies

2\. Always tell one of us where you are going

3\. Be on time

4\. Have fun

Those seems reasonable to me I reply back to him

I feel someone's hand on my thigh and I look to see it belongs to none other than Randy Orton...boy was i blushing


	3. The Viper and his Prey

So Melissa….how does it feel to be the manager of Evolution so far…? asks Randy

Well I like so far… but I don't know much about your other two partners... I reply….. but I'm sure over the time I'm your manager I will get to know you guys… and you will get to know me….

We could do that now…. says Batista

Well what do you wanna you know? I reply

Favorite color?-Batista

Blue and Purple-Me

Hometown?-Triple H

Madisonville, KY-Me

Favorite wrestler?-Randy

Randy Orton since 9/23/02-Me

First time you watched Raw?-Batista

September 23, 2002-Me

Qualities in a guy?-Randy

Taller than me… brown hair… blue eyes… and very chiseled….treats me right... and can be themselves around me and excepts me… for me..-Me

Interesting says Randy

Sounds like Randy to me…..replies Batista

I blush

Someone has a crush on the Viper teases Triple H

Oh shut up I say

Is it true asks Randy

Well….. I say trying to buy myself some time before we arrive at the resturant


	4. Going for the strike

Well….. what he asks….

Well…. It is true I do have a crush on you…I look down embarrassed

Sweetheart there is no need to be embarrassed about that…. says Randy

Your "The Viper" Randy Orton ….I'm just some nobody Vince luckily called up and gave a job opportunity to….I reply

No you're the manager for Evolution… replies Triple H

We get out and head into the restaurant. Me hoping I'll be paying for my own meal…we are seated and given a menu

Can I get your guys drink? asks the waiter

Sweet tea no lemon please-Me

Water-Batista

Water-Triple H

Water –Randy

Alright I will be back with those soon-walks away with their drink order-

I start looking over the menu trying to decide what I want to eat

So many things to choose from…. I can't decide…

Have you decided what you're gonna get? asks Batista

I think im gonna get the salmon with mashed potatoes and steamed veggies…

What about you guys? I ask

The waiter finally comes back with our drinks and takes our order as he decides to flirt with me in front of the guys….. him not knowing that all three of them can break him in half….

So sweetie he grins at me… what do you say after you get done eating you and I head to the back and ya know….

Randy stands up Listen here man she isn't available…..

Says who? he asks

Says me… what is it to ya? Randy replies getting that viper glare in his eyes

COIL

Sorry but I'm taken by this man right here as I hold Randy's hand lying to the waiter so he'll get the message to leave me alone

He walks off with our order

I can't believe I just did that…

Did what ? asks Randy

Lie straight to that guys face saying you and I were together when we're not….

I reply

Well…. Would you be my girlfriend? Randy asks

I'd love to be…I reply

STRIKE!

I start to think… I'm Randy Orton's girlfriend….what will Sam think?

Will Alanna warm up to me?

Do I really want to leave Kentucky?

I'm only 20… I still have a life to live…

A/N * Leave reviews on what you think might happen as mine and Randy's relationship beings to take off…. Will we crash and burn or succeed as a couple? Tune in to find out what happens next for us!


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

So it has come to my attention that im not getting many reviews….If you guys want me to continue to add more chapters. It would help if you sent me reviews. Thanks!


	6. Randy's girlfriend is 20?

*This is happening all before Monday Night Raw this Monday

All these questions are running through my mind…I'm in a relationship with a man who has a 5 year old daughter…..

"What's going through your mind?" he asks

"A bunch of stuff" I reply

"Like what?" he asked

"Whether or not Sam is gonna like you're seeing someone much younger than you…Whether or not Alanna is gonna even like me…If I really wanna leave my home state of Kentucky." I tell him

"I don't care what Sam thinks or likes…Alanna will warm up to you… and you can always go back home nd visit whenever you'd like babygirl…." He replies with a sincere smile

I smile back at him calling me babygirl and reassuring me of some things

"Thanks" I reply blushing

"For what, sweetheart?" he asks

"For reassuring me of things" I reply

"Anything for you babygirl" he says with that viper grin

I blush and think he knows how to get me….every time…nor does he know how much of an effect that has on me

"Alright what else are thinking in the mind of yours" asks Batista

"Who says I am?" I reply not really wanting to tell them my embarrassing thoughts just swirling through my mind

"Is someone embarrassed….are you think naughty thoughts about Randy young lady?" smirks Triple H

"Is it that obvious?" I ask

"So you are? Now you got to tell us about them" says Batista

"I'd rather not…" I reply now even more embarrassed

"Guys…leave my lady alone. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to" Randy says

"Thanks" I say sighing in relief

We finally get done eating and go up to pay for our meals.

I get out my debit card and start to hand it to the cashier when Randy gives her his instead

"I'm paying for both of these" he says

"Randy! I can get mine…." I beckon

"There's no need for a lady to pay for her meal, especially my lady" he replies

"Already spoiling me I see…" I tease with him

"Got to start sometime…" he says

"Awww isn't he just the sweetest" gags Batista and Hunter

"So, where are we going next guys?" I ask as we head back to the limo

"To our private jet, and fly to Orlando to the performance center, train some, and then fly to *" replies Hunter

We get in the limo and I snuggle right up to Randy laying my head on his shoulder taking in his cologne …OMG he smells live HEAVEN! I think to myself and then it hits me.

"What about our luggage?" I ask

"It's in the trunk of the limo...if you need something else… im sure Randy will cover ya" replies Hunter

I put in my ear buds and listen to my iPod as we head to the airport and I drift off to sleep thinking happy thoughts

We finally arrive at the hotel and next thing I know im laying in a seat on their private jet. I wake up next to Randy

"Well hello sleeping beauty. Have a nice nap on my shoulder?" Randy said with a smile

"How long was I out?" I ask as I yawn

"About 30 minutes. You looked adorable while you slept" said Batista

"Um…thanks…" I say

"I'll wake you up when we get to ...We've decided not to go to Orlando…" says Randy

"Ok" I reply

I end up sleeping the whole way there not knowing Randy planned on us staying at his house for the night before we head to tape Smackdown

Few hours later

We finally arrive in , MO

"Babygirl…. Time to wake up" Randy says nudging me to wake up

I wake up and see that we are in and already at Randy house

"Holy cow" I gasp at the sight of his house

"So what do you think of my lovely house" asks Randy

"It's amazing and huge" I reply

"Thank you. We are staying here for the night till we have to leave for the Smackdown tapings…I have plenty of rooms…so go ahead and claim one" he says

I go upstairs and claim a room that seems to be across from Randy's master bedroom. Of course I end up claiming that one…

Batista and Hunter end up claiming rooms down the hall from us

I freshen up and see Randy in the mirror just smiling at me

"Which room did you pick? I got your luggage" he said

"The one across from your bedroom" I reply

"I figured you'd want to be close to me as you could….. If you need anything during the night don't hesitate to come to me…" he says with a smile that just light up the world

"Thanks babe" I smile back and head to my room "Anything in particular I need to wear tonight or are you guys gonna keep me a secret?" I ask

"Something dressy…but not revealing..." he replies

I go through my clothes luckily I packed a nice little black dress and flats

The guys tell me their gonna go train and I stay at the house relaxing in my room

I take a shower and do my hair for tonight after I get dressed when my phone beeps indicating I got a text message from Randy

Randy: headed back to house, gonna shower and chill before heading to Scotttrade Arena

Me: ok see you guys when you get here

The guys finally get here take their shower and we chill in the livingroom while waiting for each other to get done

When it gets close to time we head to Scotttrade Arena in the limo

Next up : Monday Night Raw and my introduction as Evolution's Manager


	7. Lady of Evolution

Monday Night Raw April 28, 2014

St. Louis, MO

We arrive at the arena and head to the authority's office with Stephanie

"You look amazing Miss Melissa" says Stephanie smiling

"Thanks, I had to look good to be managing Evolution "I reply with smile

"Are you guys gonna go out with Randy and then have her come out… or she just come out with you on Randy's arm?" asks Stephanie

"I think we'll go out with him then have her come out….for tonight afterwards she'll come out with us to our music" replies Hunter

"Guess I better pick out some music before the show… I think I have the perfect song for just tonight" I say

"What?" all of them ask

"You'll find out tonight… im sure you guys can wait" I reply taking my iPod touch to the sound having them play a certain after I text randy asking him since he'll use evolution's music if I can use his just for tonight, since I am his lady and not to tell anyone and of course he says I can

Later that night we are headed to the gorilla position waiting for Randy's match.

"Good Luck tonight Viper" I tell Randy after kissing his cheek

"Thanks babygirl" he replies with a smile on his face

They head out to the ring to "Line in the Sand" or Evolution's theme song and I wait for my cue to go as I smile watching them walk to the ring and announce Randy representing Evolution but forgetting that he's from . And we are in his hometown

I'm given my cue to go and surprisingly Randy's theme song starts playing confusing the fans when Randy is already in the ring. I come out and people are shocked and I walk down to ring just smirking like Randy would give that glare just like him as well. I get to the steps walk up them and start getting in the ring when Randy holds the ropes open so that I may get in the ring and get handed a mic.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering who I am and why I just came out to Randy's music. I am the new manager for Evolution. It's awesome to be in St. Louis, Missouri hometown to the one and only Randy Orton "I say looking at him

I put down the microphone and go over to Randy wrapping my arms around his lean waist cuddling up to him letting the ladies know that Randy is off limits

Randy has his match ending up in an all out brawl between them and the shield

Later that night at Randy's house

We all take a shower (at different times) and chill in the livingroom watching a movie

I snuggle up to Randy and he wraps an arm around me and runs his hand up and down my arm as we watch the movie and I start drifting off to sleep in his arms

Sometime in the middle of the night I wake up in my bed the door slightly cracked the light from Randy's room shining in so I get up and go to his room to see that he is peacefully asleep

"Randy" I whisper inching closer to him as I watch his chest rise and fall

He opens his eyes and smiles

"You can come lay down with me if you want to" he tells me

I lay down with him cuddling up to his warm embrace laying my head on his bare chest tracing his tattoos with the tip of my finger

"Having fun there sweetpea?" he asks as he wraps an arm around me

"Yeah, I am…..sorry for falling asleep during the move" I reply

"Don't worry about it… I enjoyed you falling asleep on me and carrying you to your room" he says with a viper grin

"Don't do that….." I say blushing at the sight of his grin

"Oh you mean this?" he grins again causing me to blush even more

"Randal Keith Orton!" I exclaim

I face away from him and he wraps an arm around my waist pulling me to him against his body

He whispers in my ear "you want to just sleep in here with me?" he asks

"I'd rather not especially this early in our relationship" I reply getting out of his bed and head back to my room

"Sweet dreams babygirl see ya in the morning" he says as I walk out

"Night baby" I reply back walking into my room

I lay there thinking about what just happen and finally falling asleep

Next morning I sleep in till I smell the most amazing smell in the world….breakfast

I go downstairs to find Randy making breakfast for all of us

"Well lookie what we have here" I say as I smile

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he says with a smile

"Breakfast smells wonderful…and so do you…" I say winking at him

"I did shower after running this morning…I figured you loved my cologne that's why I keep wearing it" he replies winking back at me

I go over and hug him taking in the scent of his cologne going weak in the knees as I just stand there in his embrace

"We have to head to Kansas City, MO in a few, the guys are taking their showers so eat up and get packing when ya can" he tells me

We eat breakfast together and head to pack our stuff for Kansas City

We head out to the limo and head to the airport to the private jet

"Are any of you guys even wrestling tonight?" I ask them

"Not tonight" replies Hunter

"Then why are we going to Kansas City if no one is wrestling?" I ask

"We have to be there no matter what even if none of use wrestle we go…..your gonna have to learn that sometime…if you don't like it then you don't have to be our manager" barks Hunter

I walk out of the house luggage in tow and start walking home to Kentucky

Randy runs out of the house "where are you going babygirl?" he asks

'Home…. Im sorry but I won't be yelled at like that…screw Hunter… you guys can find a new manager… I'd like to know how Stephanie puts up with him…. I know I couldn't" I reply…."Bye Randy" I continue walk to the metro link to head to Belleville to visit family

A/N: Uh oh... did Hunter make a mistake? Will our relationship make it? What do you think Randy is gonna do? Find out in the next chapter


	8. Hunter Apologizes

A furious Randy gets in the limo

"Hunter you need to make this limo go after her….and you need to apologize for blowing up in her face. NO ONE is gonna talk to my girlfriend that way… you may have caused us to break up….just wait till Stephanie hears about this…." He says

"Apologize? You want me to apologize to that inconsiderate slob of a manager? I don't think so…." replies Hunter

"Fine then im going after her…. I'll be in Kansas City later…"says Randy

He gets out of the limo and walks to his Bentley and puts his luggage in the back driving like a bat out of hell in the direction I was headed

I hear a horn honking behind me and I see Randy in his Bentley. I stop where im at and wait for him to pull up.

"Randy. What are you doing?" I ask him clearly shocked

"Coming after my babygirl…l wasn't going to let him treat you like that… If I have to travel separate then that's what I'll do…I know we've only been together a day but I love you so much…." He replies and pops his trunk letting me put my luggage in it

I get in his Bentley and just hug him "You are the sweetest thing ever" I tell him as we head to Kansas City after turning around

"I tried getting him to apologize to you but he said he wasn't going to….Once I tell Stephanie….. He will… I promise babygirl" he says

We arrive at the hotel and stay in a separate room together and then head to the arena to find Stephanie to talk to her

"Stephanie!" I call out

"What can I do for you miss Melissa?" she asks

"Get your husband to apologize to me" I reply

"Apologize to you…why does he need to apologize?" she asks

"He blew up in my face when I didn't understand why they had to come here even though none of them were wrestling…." I reply

"Oh… that makes sense. I'll talk to him" she says

"He about broke us up because of that… he needs to know that she is my girlfriend… and even I wouldn't raise my voice at her like that…..and he can't either… she's new here she doesn't know the ropes like we do…." He says in my defense which I find that very sweet of him

"I will talk to him and I agree with you… he can't yell at a lady…Let me handle Hunter….I'll send him to your locker room" she says

"Thank you so much Stephanie" I say with a smile and wrap my arm around Randy's

We head to Evolution's locker room and wait for the other two to arrive

"So are we gonna sit back here the whole time?" I ask him

"We can go to catering and eat if you'd like, you can meet some of the other superstars and divas… and I can also show you off" he replies

"Isn't that what Dolph Ziggler does?" I say

"Haha very funny" he replies

"Let's go then" I say heading to the door

We walk to the catering area while I hold onto Randy's arm as we walk down the hall

"I'm sure we don't have to stay, so would you want to go on a date? What Hunter doesn't know won't hurt him" he says as we enter the catering area where a few superstars are at

"We won't get in trouble for not being here?" I ask

"Nah… and if we do…. I'll handle it…..I got this babygirl" he says kissing my lips for the very first time

I just stand there stunned

"Wow" is all I can say

He smiles and sees Hunter coming our way

"I'm sorry for blowing up in your face like that, forgive me?" he asks

"I forgive you just don't do it again or im gonna leave…for good" I reply

"Yes ma'am" he says

A/N: What did you guys think of that?


	9. Author's Note 2

A/N *

Hey guys thought I'd let you know to keep reviewing and I also wanted to know what you wanted to see happen in the story. I already have someone giving me ideas… you can do that also. Hope to hear from you guys soon!


	10. Date with the Viper

So after Hunter apologizes to me we go into the catering area to meet some of the divas and superstars and eat. Randy introduces me to Cody Rhodes, Goldust, Sheamus, John Cena, Jack Swagger, Los Matedores &amp; El Torito, Daniel Bryan, The Usos, Cesaero, 3MB, Paige, Nikki and Brie Bella, Natayla, Tamina, and a bunch of others.

He tells them I've been training to be a Diva (bet you didn't expect that)

"How long have you been training?" asks Nattie

"6 years" I reply

"Any certain moves you are strong in?" asks Tamina

"I've been working on moves from different superstars like sweet chin music (love Shawn Michaels!), the spear (mixture of Edge and Roman) and a version of the RKO just tweaked to my persona" I reply

"Have you given your ring name a thought" asks Cody Rhodes

"I was named Miss Viper by my ex-boyfriend in high school, But I'd have to go with Rochelle… a female version of Rocky Balboa and in honor of my daddy" I say with a smile

"You should show us your version of Randy's RKO" says Goldust

"You guys really want to see it" I ask them

"Yes" they all reply

"Let me go change, while I do so how about you guys choose my prey" I say and head to the locker room to change into my work out gear (ring gear to come later) thinking of a song to come out to and it hits me

Few minutes later everyone is in the arena around the ring waiting for me to come out

When Rocky Balboa's theme starts playing and I come out walking to the ring acting like im getting ready for my fight and take my sweet time getting there. I get in the ring and see Randy is my opponent

We wrestle around him getting the advantage most of the match we get to the nitty gritty and I hit my version of the RKO the MSH. I pin randy for the win!

Hunter comes out and offers me a WWE contract

"Let me think about it first Hunter" I say

I head to the back and take a shower hoping this didn't affect Randy and I going on a date tonight

"Melissa, you have a test match tonight" says Hunter

I change into my ring gear which consists of a camouflage top that stops above my toned belly and black yoga shorts and wrestling boots with camo laces and warm up since my match is first

This contest is for one fall introducing first from Scottsdale, AZ Brie Bella!

-Eye of the Tiger starts playing-

And her opponent from Madisonville, KY…. Rochelle!

We lock up and I take over the match at first really dominating over the veteran Brie Bella. We take turns fighting back and forth. I weaken Brie to hit my MSH, I stalk her like she is my prey and coil and I hit my MSH after she finally gets up, pin her 1…2…3 for the win.

Your winner Rochelle!

Next thing I know here comes Evolution

"Meet the newest member of Evolution…..Rochelle, Lady of Evolution" says Hunter

"And guys… she's already taken…by me. Just a word of warning to you" says Randy

"Why….ya afraid someone was gonna take me away from you. Oh yeah I accept the WWE contract." I reply

We walk to the back and I take another shower and got ready for my date with Randy wearing a knee length red dress with white kitten heels and my hair curl and red lipstick. I head to catering to see if there is anyone to hang out with and I see Cody and Goldust

"Hey guys" I say walking up to them

"Well, hello Miss Rochelle, I see Randy is a very lucky man tonight with a girlfriend like you." says Goldust

"You can call me Melissa" I say

"Why are you all dolled up tonight for?" asks Cody

"I have a date with Randy tonight" I reply "But he and Batista are taking on the Usos tonight so its gonna be after the show." I add

"You can hang out with us till he comes and gets you. I assume you have to go out there with them?"asks Goldust

"Yeah, I have to go out there with them as their manager. I would love to hang out with the Rhodes brothers" I say

"Which one of us is your favorite" asks Cody

"If I had to choose between you and Dustin it would have to be you Cody" I reply

"Awesome" says Cody

"Sorry Dustin" I say

"It's ok, we're still friends" he says

The three of us exchange numbers as I do with a few of the others like Cena, the Bellas, Daniel Bryan, and the Usos

I fix myself a plate and eat while I wait for them to come get me

"Randy treating you well?" asks John Cena

"He's been nothing but a perfect gentlemen to me" I reply

"He better" replies "Cowboy" Bob Orton

"Hi, Mr. Orton" I say

"Call me Bob, please" says Bob

"Ok Bob" I say and get up to hug him

"Where is my son anyways?" he asks

"With Batista and Hunter in their locker room. He hasn't texted me all night or even spoken to me since I beat him in a little practice match…." I say

Randy finally texts me

R: Where are you?

M: Catering with your dad

R: My dad is here?

M: yeah he's standing right by me

R: Be there shortly babygirl

M: Ok

"He's coming here" I tell Bob

Soon enough Randy is at catering and hugs his dad

"I didn't know you'd be here. I see you met my girlfriend" says Randy

"She is absolutely wonderful. I hope everything works out between you two. Treat her right Randy…It's not every day young ladies like her come around" he replies

"Yeah she is. I will dad…I'm a very lucky man" Randy replies

"Randy, we need to go" says Hunter

They head to the ring ready to face the Usos

Evolution wins the match

Later that night

Randy and I pull up at this fancy restaurant for our date

"Oh my goodness, this place is expensive" I say getting out of his Bentley

"Money is not a problem babygirl, you're worth it" he says in return with a sincere smile

"Awww" I say

He offers me his hand and we walk in Red Lobster hand in hand

We place our drink order and talk about different things

"So, tell me what with this ex-boyfriend of yours." he says

" Well, we got together April 10, 2010 and we dated till June 2, 2010…he cheated on me twice but he says that he was testing me… not that I believed him and now he's dating my best friend… that's caused a few problems between us….it took me awhile before I accepted him as her boyfriend. That's pretty much my one and only relationship I've had…. Well until now" I reply

"Sounds like a jerk to me" he says

"My best friend and I had a fight over you and he was talking to me on Facebook and I was getting tired of him so I had my dad handle it… and he said something and then my dad replied saying that I was in the picture long before he was and I was still gonna be in the picture after he's long gone. He didn't reply back. I think he knew it was best not to. He had to think of who he was talking to…especially since my dad doesn't like him." I reply

We talk about a few other things

We finally get our meals and start eating

"I'm not trying to rush into anything but how do you feel about marriage and kids?" I ask

"I wouldn't mind having more kids but I don't know if I can go through another marriage especially after the way my first one ended up. I know that's not what you want to hear but its just how its gonna be for now." he replies

"Ok" I say taking in all what he had to say

There is silence between us the rest of our date and the walk to the car. We head to the hotel and he drops me off at the hotel and heads to the bar to hang with Hunter and Dave

I change into my pj's and head to bed listening to my IPod touch as I text Cody asking him if I can ride to the next city with him and Dustin. He tells me yes and I cry myself to sleep wondering if mine and randy's relationship is gonna last long or not.

Next morning

I get up early and get my luggage and leave Randy a note telling him I'm headed to Oklahoma City with Cody and Dustin and that I'd see him there later. I roll my luggage to the elevator and head to the lobby where Cody is waiting.

"Dustin is waiting for us in the rental" he tells me

So we walk to their rental and pack up and head to Oklahoma City

"So does Randy know you're gone already?' asks Goldust

"I left him a note telling him where I was going and who I'd be with while he was in the hotel gym. He came in late and I was already asleep." I reply

"What happened on your date?" asks Cody

"I ask him how he felt about marriage and kids. He told me he wouldn't mind having more kids but he didn't know if he could go through another marriage. He made it sound like if we ever got married that it would end in divorce… his first marriage shouldn't affect us…. I feel like he's gonna break up with me over this. I'm sure he's gonna be pissed when he sees I left without him." I say

"Let him calm down…let him come to you…. If you need anybody just text one of us...we are here for you" Goldust says

'Thanks guys. I'm gonna take a nap…if my phone rings…answer it…if I get a text leave it alone " I tell them

I put in my ear buds and just listen to my music as I fall asleep in the back seat

I receive a text from Randy a few hours later saying he wants to talk to me about our date and that he's been thinking


	11. Our Future in Jeopardy

I reply back saying we can talk when I get to the arena wondering what he's thinking about exactly. Does he want to give marriage a chance? Is he gonna break up with me? Will we still be friends? Will I get the answers to my questions?

We arrive at the arena and I go find Randy

"Hey" I say to him so confused wondering if our future is in jeopardy or not.

"I'm sorry" he says and just hugs me

"No, I shouldn't have asked that…" I reply

"I'm gonna give marriage a chance for us…I can't let what happened in the past affect us….you're not Sam…. I mean you wrestle as well…and if I have to wait on having more kids…I will wait as long as I have to…." He says rubbing his fingers over my hands

I tear up and just hug him tightly

"Babygirl, don't cry..." he says comforting me and then kisses my temple

"You're worth waiting for…..i'm not gonna let my past affect our future together... because I want you in my future…. I want to have kids with you and raise Alanna with you…. Most of all I do want to marry you later on down the line….I've arranged for Sam to bring Alanna here….and for you to meet her…" he tells me

"Let's hope she likes me" I say

"She will… I promise" he replies

Few hours later Alanna comes running from her mom Sam to Randy

"Daddy!" squeals Alanna

"Princess, how is daddy's favorite little girl" Randy picks her up and holds her in his arms

"I'm good, who is that?" she asks pointing to me

"This is Melissa, daddy's new girlfriend….she also works with daddy" he replies

"Hi Melissa" she says reaching out for me to take her from her daddy

"Hey there Alanna" I say back holding her

She cuddles up to me and that just melts my heart

"Princess, would you want Melissa as your new mommy in the future?" he asks her

"Please!" she replies

"Alright sweetie, but you gotta wait….ok" he replies

"Ok daddy" she says

Later Randy has a match and I accompany him alone…. with Sam and Alanna in the audience

"Are we getting Alanna to ourselves after the show or is Sam joining us?" I ask him

"Haven't discussed that yet….. I have tomorrow off and I haven't seen my princess in a few months…I'm probably gonna spend the day with her…just her…"he replies and gets in the ring

While I stand outside the ring ready for this match to be over

Randy wins his match and I head to the back not even getting in the ring to congratulate him and change into more comfortable clothes and go to find Cody and Dustin

I text Cody and ask him where he is

C: Locker room with Dustin. Why?

M: Can I hang with you guys?

C: Not tonight…. Going out with the guys…Sorry

M: I get my stuff out of the locker room and head to the hotel alone

I hear a guy's voice yelling after me

"Babygirl, wait!" I hear Randy say

"What do you want Randy?" I say still walking away from him

"Where are you going?" he asks

"To the hotel and to bed…." I reply

"What about Alanna and dinner with us?" he says

"Tell her I don't feel like it….enjoy your time with her" I reply and im so far away and not paying attention that I get hit by an oncoming car

Everything goes black and the last thing I hear is…..

"Someone cal 9-1-1…..Melissa…..stay with me" says Randy

And Alanna crying


	12. Baby makes 4

Randy finds out I'm in a coma and it doesn't look good for me either

He comes and visits me when he can but it's not enough

He leaves an engagement ring on my table with a note:

Dear Melissa,

When you wake up I would love to be there. If I'm not I'm working…of course… I love you so much that's why I'm asking you to marry me and make me the happiest man in the world again. I'll see you soon babygirl.

Love,

Randy

4 years later

July 25, 2018

I finally wake up to a guy at the foot of my bed holding a bouquet of red roses to find out its Randy

"Randy!" I say so happy to see him

"You woke up babygirl. I have a question to ask you…" he gets down on one knee "Melissa , will you make me the happiest man on earth by doing the honors of becoming my wife?" he asks

"Yes, I will" I reply

He slips the ring on my finger

"How is Miss Alanna doing?" I ask

"She misses you like crazy and so do our co-workers in the WWE… we've been doing fundraisers to pay for your medical bills…" he replies

"Awww you guys didn't have to do that" I say admiring my engagement ring

"You ready to go home?" he asks

"More than ready… wait home as in I moved in with you already home or back to Madisonville home? I ask

"Home as in you moved in with me and Alanna" he replies

"Sounds good to me" I say getting out of my hospital bed to change into clothes to go home

Bet you guys are wondering what happened in the four year I was in a coma….

Well Evolution was dominated by the Shield

They disbanded and the guys went their separate way

Randy became champion 5 times

So we head home and since Randy has the night off… things become steamy in the bedroom that night….

About 3 weeks later

Randy heads back to wrestling and I stay home in and head out to the doctor's office after not feeling well….

Doctor: What can I do for you?

Me: I need a pregnancy test done

Doctor: Alright..just take this cup to the bathroom and pee in and leave it in the bathroom

I head to the bathroom cup in hand and do as he says

Few minutes later

Doctor: You are about 3 weeks pregnant …your due date is May 1, 2019

Me: Thank you doctor. I get up and head to the ultrasound room and have one done to see our little peanut

I head home and wait for Randy to call me after the show I can share the news with him

Few hours later

Randy finally calls me

"Hey babygirl, how are ya?" he asks

"Randy, I have some great news to tell you!" I reply

"So do I, you can go first" he says

"I'm 3 weeks pregnant!" I exclaim

"I get to come home for 3 months….wait your pregnant…that's awesome… I'm gonna be a daddy again" he replies "Boy, I can't wait to see the ultrasound and help you through this pregnancy... I'm gonna be there for you the whole time…I promise…." He says with pure excitement in his voice

"You really mean that Randy…because im scared to death about being a mother….." I say

"I'm gonna be there the whole way… if I have to take a break from wrestling or even quit I will... I've been fighting Sam for full custody of Alanna for four years…she really loves you babygirl… and I want both of the ladies in my life to be at home with me…and yes I really mean all what I say…. I honestly do…. I promise you…I'll be home late tonight so don't wait up...you need your sleep" he replies

"I'll see you in the morning? " I ask

"Yeah, I'll be right beside you in the morning, goodnight babygirl sweet dreams" he replies

"Good night baby boy" I say

I hang up and head onto bed after having a light snack before bed

So what do you guys think so far?

What do you want the baby to be?

Possible names for the baby(ies)?

I will be putting a poll up on my wall thing (sorry new to this) I'd appreciate it if I'd get more reviews from more people…. I need to know what you think. What you want to see in the story….?


	13. Baby Orton

Melissa wakes up to feeling Randy's arms around her waist

"Good morning to you too baby" Melissa says with a smile

"It's not every day you wake up to the most beautiful woman on earth" Randy says

"What do you want Randy" Melissa asks knowing he wants something when he usually says that

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you and our unborn child so much" Randy tells me as he rubs my flat stomach

"Anything else you want to tell me "I ask him knowing he's not telling me something

"I'm retiring from wrestling" Randy says

"What?" Melissa exclaims

"Babygirl I'm getting up in the years…. Besides…I've done everything I want… I still have a job with the WWE but I won't be gone as much…. I can be here for you, Alanna , and the baby on the way which I hope is a boy….and he can take after his daddy…and his grandfather, and his great-grandfather, and great uncle…a fourth generation superstar in the making" Randy replies

"Wait, you're getting custody of Alanna?" Melissa asks

"Yeah, Sam relinquished her parental rights to me a few weeks ago" Randy answers back

"And you're just telling me this…now?" Melissa says confused why Randy is just telling her this now…

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up about it….it's really between me and Sam…..I mean Alanna is our daughter" Randy replies

"SMACK" Melissa slaps Randy right across the face as hard as she can

Melissa gets out of the bed and starts packing stuff

"Where do you think you're going?" Randy asks me

"Right now….Madisonville…till you re-think about what you just said…. I'm your fiancé…. And Alanna has become a part of my life...And I am currently pregnant with OUR child…. But if you keep it up YOU won't have to worry about any of that…." Melissa says still packing and leaves without saying a word to Randy

"Melissa! Melissa!" Randys says chasing after Melissa as she gets in the car

"You really need to think about what you said Randy….be glad we're not married yet because that could have possible ended our marriage lickity-split" Melissa says getting in her car and driving off

"Well….shit, that could have gone better than expected" Randy says going back in the house

4 months later

Melissa comes back to after finding out she's having a baby boy...And he definitely takes after his daddy. She stops to fill her 2017 Bentley that Randy got her after she woke up from her coma. She gets done and pays for it and gets in her car and sees that Randy texted her asking how her and the baby was.

Melissa ignores the text message and drives off towards to tell him in person. Randy starts getting worried when she doesn't reply…. Melissa finally arrives at their house where Randy, Alanna, Bob, and Elaine are all waiting for her to get out of her car.

Melissa gets out of the car and Randy rushes to her side.

"Before you bombard me with questions about how I am and how our baby is and what we're having let me get inside…. I really need to pee… like bad" Melissa says

She rushes into the house and relieves herself since their son in right on her bladder making her pee every 15 minutes. Melissa finally comes out of the bathroom to her family just waiting for her to sit down in the livingroom.

Melissa sits down next to Randy and he wraps an arm around her

"So, what are we having?" Randy asks me with a concerned look on his face

"We are having a baby boy. I'm naming him Randal Junior after his daddy" Melissa says getting many smiles from the family

Randy hugs her with this big smile just plastered on his face like a proud father and whispers in my ear "We really need to talk about what happened four months ago"

"I know we do" Melissa replies getting up and heading to their bedroom to talk in private with Randy

"Look, babygirl I made a mistake when I didn't tell you Sam relinquished her parental rights to me… your much as Alanna's parent as I am. I'm really sorry I really am…." Randy says basically pleading with Melissa

"I forgive you Randy…." Melissa replies

They hang out with the family for the rest of the day and then head out to go shopping for the baby

Melissa is in an aisle where the baby bedding is deciding on while Randy and Elaine are getting the necessities for their son and Bob and Alanna are shopping for clothes. Making it a nice family outing for them.

They head back to the house and start on the nursery

Up next : The Wedding and Randy's Bachelor Party


	14. Randy's Bachelor Party Wedding

2 months later Randy has his bachelor party no telling what Hunter and Dave have planned for Randy. Melissa tries asking but they won't tell her. Melissa tells them that no other woman better be all over Randy tonight or their both gonna get it. They promise her that no woman we get to be all over Randy while they are there.

Melissa can relax at the house with Alanna and Elaine going through RJ's clothes and other stuff. Melissa sits in the floor putting the clothes on hangers and sorting them by size since she has obtained many bags of clothes from Elaine that use to be Randy's when he was a baby.

I can't believe Randy once wore all this once Melissa thinks to herself as she hangs them and puts the bedding on the bedding arranging things the way she wants wondering what Randy is up to right now

With Randy

Randy is sitting around the strip club with Hunter, Dave, Dolph, Mike, Cody, John, and Phil.

"So no strippers said the fiancé" says Hunter

"Yeah, I'd like to keep it that way" Randy replies

"We can't promise that Randy… what she doesn't know won't hurt her" says Dave

"Bring on the strippers "says Hunter

"She'll find out somehow….she usually does" Randy says as the strippers come out

Candy, one of the strippers comes to Randy and straddles him

"I hear you're the lucky guy getting married tomorrow" Candy says

"Yeah I am and I'd like for my fiancé not to hear about this at all" Randy replies

"Who says she's gonna find out about this" Candy says giving him a lap dance

"One of her friends is a stripper tonight and is here right now watching my every move" Randy replies getting up and her falling to the ground and going over to get himself a drink.

The Wedding

Melissa and her bridal party are in the suite getting ready while Randy and his crew are at the other end of the church getting ready.

Melissa's dress is white, strapless, sweetheart neckline, mermaid style with a blue sash around her waist.

The maid of honor and bridesmaids are in Kentucky blue dresses with a white sash

The flower girl is in a white dress with a blue sash holding a white basket with blue rose petals

The bouquets are blue and white roses

The guys are in black tuxedos with a white vest and Kentucky blue tie

Everyone gets situatated to where their suppose to be and the wedding begins with the bridesmaids walking down the aisle and then Alanna throwing her flowers.

Melissa and her father are next to walk down the aisle

They walk down the aisle to Randy just smiling as happy as they can be. Vows are said, rings are exchanged, and pronouncing them as husband and wife are proclaimed.

"You may kiss the bride" announces the preacher

Randy kisses me and we head to the reception hall along with our wedding party.

After our reception we head to the Bahamas for our honeymoon


	15. Author's Note 3

Hey guys sorry its been a while since I've last updated the story but its been hectic. With graduations and other stuff. I've also had writer's block trying to get inspiration for the honeymoon and other chapters. Also I'd like to get more feedback….. I suggest going back and re-reading chapters and reviewing them…..Hope to hear from you guys soon!


	16. Honeymoon

We head to the airport to board our plane to the Bahamas

"So, you excited for this week?" Randy asks me holding my hand after sitting down having put our carry-on above us

"I'm ready to relax… but not sure how much relaxing I'll do being 6 1/2 months pregnant" Melissa replies

"We can wait till after the baby is born if you want to" Randy says

"We already paid for it Randy, have you lost your mind?" Melissa asks

"I'm kidding…geez" Randy says

"Ha…ha….ha…very funny" Melissa laughs sarcastically

"So do you still wanna go or not?" Randy asks

"Of course I still wanna go" Melissa replies

"Alright then" Randy says

We finally arrive in the Bahamas and board the cruise ship waiting for us.

I'm very shocked that Randy booked us a cruise….always wanting to go on a cruise…

"You seem shocked" Randy says with a smile on his face

'How did you know I've always wanted to go on a cruise?" Melissa asks as she boards the cruise ship rolling her luggage behind her

"I wanted to surprise you…and I see that I have done just that…" Randy replies helping her with the luggage

"Yes you did…I just hope our son doesn't decide to come early" Melissa says

"I hope he doesn't either…." Randy says finding our suite on the ship after getting the key and unlocking the door

We go inside and settle in our room and look to see what their offering as activities today

"so what do you want to do?" Randy asks me as I look over the list

"Can we just stay in here and watch tv and then later go get supper…" Melissa replies

"Sounds good to me…." Randy says as he lays on the king size bed

"Glad you agree with me" Melissa says as she too lays in the bed and cuddles up to him feeling their son kick the crap out of her and lays on her back instead

"What? Do I smell?" Randy asks

"No, our son is kicking the crap out of me…." Melissa replies

"Randal Jr. please stop kicking your mommy… I'd like her to live….."Randy says talking to my protruding belly

"You really think he's gonna listen to you?" Melissa asks

"Of course.. im his daddy" Randy replies with a smile

Randal Jr. stops kicking much to Melissa's chagrin…

"Let me guess…he stopped?" Randy asks with a smirk

"Yeah he stopped" Melissa says sticking her tongue out at Randy

"Told you he would listen to his daddy" Randy says

"Think he'll listen t you when he's born?" Melissa asks looking at Randy

"Yeah he will babygirl" Randy replies

"If you say so Randy" Melissa says

"I do say so" Randy says

Later that day they head to the buffet and enjoy dinner together

"This food is amazing…. Seems like baby boy likes it as well" Melissa says with a smile on her face

"I see that…. he must not be kicking you as much.." Randy says eating

"He must have been hungry….like his father…." Melissa replies eating as well

"Are you saying im a pig?" Randy asks?

"No im saying your hungry a lot…." Melissa replies

Next up : Baby Randal's entrance into the world…. Is Randy in for it…..hehe


	17. Welcome to the world RJ

3 months later Melissa was rushed to the hospital in labor

Soon enough Randal Keith Orton Junior would be welcomed into the world and hopefully Randy wouldn't faint

Who knows if he would or not….

15 hours later Melissa was pushing..And squeezing the life out of Randy's hand

"Jesus…babygirl….." Randy said grimacing

Melissa pushes more and soon enough Randal Jr. is born

Randy cuts the cord and smiles as they take their son of to clean him and weigh him

Randal Keith Orton Jr.

May 8, 2018

4:00 a.m.

8 lbs 12 oz

19 ½ inches long

"How are you feeling babygirl' Randy asks me

"Tired and hurting from all the pushing. I'm sorry for squeezing your hand so tight" Melissa replies

"It ok babygirl…. I'm just glad that our son is here and I hope Alanna will warm up to him…. She's excited to be a big sister…" Randy says with smile

They bring Randal Jr. back into the delivery room and hand him to Melissa

Melissa holds their newborn son in her arms

"He is so precious…" Melissa says just smiling down at their son and looks up at Randy

"Now our family is complete…a beautiful girl and healthy handsome baby boy….that hopefully will one day follow his daddy's footsteps" Randy says kissing her lips and their sons forehead


End file.
